


A Man Has Needs

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Man Has Needs

"I recognise that look," George said before taking a sip of his ale. "You're on the prowl."

Charlie looked away from the absolutely perfect backside he'd been studying in detail and gave a half-shrug. "A man has needs."

George snorted. "You've enough _needs_ for ten men."

"Only ten?"

"You're bad, Charlie Weasley." George clapped him on the shoulder and pointed the bottle he was drinking from at him. "I'm proud to know you."

Charlie laughed. "You must not know me that well, then."

George's eyes flashed before he said, quietly, "We all have our secrets."

Meeting George's gaze—his long held belief about his twin brothers confirmed—Charlie nodded. "I suppose we do."

"Go get her and show her what Weasleys are made of," George said shooing him away.

Charlie looked back over to the bar and saw that arse was still standing there, pert, round and utterly fuckable.

"Right." Charlie stood. "Don't wait up for me."

George chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Walking toward the bar, Charlie held back a groan when he saw the profile of his target. 

"Uncle Charlie!" Percy's younger daughter exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Lucy? What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked, resting his hand at the small of her back, just above that delicious bottom. 

_Perfect._


End file.
